finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyan Garamonde
|age=50 |dob=January 3 |hobby=Collecting ancient weapons |loves=Traditional things |hates=Machines |sign=Capricron |treasure=Pocket watch containing a family portrait |affiliation=Doma |occupation=Soldier |race=Human |gender=Male |height=178 cm (5' 10") |weight=72 kg (171 lbs.) |blood = A |type=playable |job=Samurai |skill=Bushido |limitbreak=Tsubame Gaeshi |weapon=Katanas, the Zantetsuken |armor=Heavy armor and helmets, all shields |ultimateweapon=Zanmato |designer=Yoshitaka Amano |gameplay=true |other appearances=true |dffoo=true |ffbe=true |ffrk=true }} Cyan Garamonde, known in Japanese as Cayenne, is a playable character in Final Fantasy VI. He is a Samurai and a soldier of the kingdom of Doma. Cyan is one of the finest and most noble soldiers of Doma. He speaks with distinctly archaic expressions, such as "thou" and "thy", and is technophobic and inept at operating machines. He is husband to Elayne, and father to Owain. Cyan is plagued by survivor's guilt, and driven to claim vengeance on the Gestahlian Empire, leading him to fight with the Returners. Cyan's ability is Bushido, which allows him to perform various attacks with his katana based on how long the wait before the gauge is filled, after which he releases one of eight possible attacks. Cyan wields katanas, and can also equip the Zantetsuken, as well as heavy armor. Profile Appearance Cyan is a middle-aged warrior with a long dark hair in a ponytail, and a short mustache. He wears blue armor in his pre-smartphone version in-game sprites, and brown armor in his Yoshitaka Amano artworks and in the mobile/Steam port sprites. He has a matching cape and carries a katana. Cyan is the second-oldest permanently playable character of the main cast, after Strago. Personality Cyan has a distinguishable pseudo-Early Modern English manner of speech, using archaic expressions such as "thou", "dost", "thy", and referring to males with the title "Sir". In the original Japanese he speaks in a characteristic "samurai" manner, using the pronoun sessha and ending sentences with de gozaru. This prompts Gau to nickname Sabin "Gozaru" in the Japanese release, while he is named "Mr. Thou" in the English games. De gozaru is a rough or uncultured way of saying de gozaimasu and is used by a samurai or ronin or yakuza in film or television to denote masculinity and ruthlessness. Cyan writes the same way he speaks, and when reading a letter from him in the World of Ruin, the party instantly recognizes his style. Being a survivor of Doma's poisoning, Cyan is plagued with survivor's guilt, blaming himself for Doma's fall and believing to have lost his honor. He is adverse to displays of affection. Due to Doma's simple lifestyle, Cyan is technophobic and struggles operating machines, but overcomes his fear. When he rejoins the party in the World of Ruin, the party can find several basic books about machines suggesting he has been trying to learn about them. If the player speaks to Cyan while onboard the Falcon, he will be staring at the engine, commenting it is "an interesting apparatus". Story The Gestahlian Empire attacks Doma and in a strategy meeting Cyan suggests killing off the commander, and carries out the plan alone. Kefka Palazzo, who is in charge of the Siege of Doma while General Leo Cristophe is away, has other plans: he dumps poison into the river that leads through Doma, killing almost everyone inside, including the King of Doma, and Cyan's wife and son, Elayne and Owain. The only survivors are Cyan and a single Doman scout. Gripped by sorrow which turns into rage, Cyan rushes into the Imperial Camp to get revenge, with the help of Sabin and Shadow. Grateful for their help, Cyan agrees to accompany them to Narshe. The threesome escape the base in Magitek Armor, which Cyan is reluctant to use. In a forest the trio board the Phantom Train, and learn from the conductor that to get off they must make their way to the locomotive and shut it off. They stop the train, but witness Elayne's and Owain's spirits, along with the spirits of the victims of Doma Castle, board the train, and Cyan grieves the loss of his family. Cyan, Sabin, and Shadow head to Baren Falls where Shadow leaves the party. Sabin and Cyan jump down the falls and float down the river towards the Veldt, where they are rescued by a wild child named Gau. Gau refuses to talk to them unless they feed him, so they visit the nearby hamlet of Mobliz and buy Dried Meat and give it to Gau. Gau shows them his "shiny thing," a scuba-diving helmet, which can take them through the Serpent Trench to Nikeah. Despite Gau making fun of Cyan's archaic way of speaking (which he mistakenly attributes to Sabin), Cyan and Gau grow close, with Cyan taking a protective, almost fatherly role over Gau. From Nikeah they take a ferry to South Figaro where they can reach Narshe to join the Returners. of Nikeah.]] Cyan, Sabin, and Gau arrive when Kefka is planning a raid on Narshe to get the recently discovered frozen esper. The three help Banon, Terra Branford, Locke Cole, Edgar Roni Figaro, and Celes Chere defend Narshe in the Battle for the Frozen Esper but afterward Terra reacts with Valigarmanda and is turned into an esper herself, flying away. A search party is sent to look for her and they locate her atop the tallest tower in Zozo, where she is being cared for by Ramuh. Ramuh tells them they need to go to Vector and free the imprisoned espers, one of them being Terra's father, Maduin. The group recovers the espers, and saves Terra. The Elder of Narshe decides to join with the Returners. An agreement is made that Terra would contact the espers to attack Vector, after which a coalition of Returners and Narshe guards would storm from the north. The plan is a success, and Emperor Gestahl appears to have surrendered. At a banquet he asks Terra to convince the espers to negotiate peace and she and Locke go to Crescent Island to parley the Emperor's message. Cyan and the others are skeptical of the Emperor and stay in Vector to ensure he wasn't lying, Cyan personally guarding Kefka's cell. Edgar seduces one of the Emperor's maids into revealing the his true plan: he wants to lure out the espers to capture them. They fly to Thamasa to warn Terra and Locke, but Kefka has already acquired more magicite and used it to revive the Warring Triad and turn the Esper World into the Floating Continent. When he disturbs the Triad's delicate balance the face of the world shifts, the party's airship is ripped apart, and the party is separated. One year after the end of the world, Cyan finds an anxious Lola in Maranda, worrying her (dead) boyfriend is not writing her. Cyan makes his home atop Mt. Zozo and sends letters and hand-made silk flowers to Lola in the stead of her boyfriend. He begins studying machines. When the rest of the party finds him at Mt. Zozo he rejoins. When Cyan returns to Doma and takes a rest there, he is haunted by the Three Dream Stooges: Laragorn, Curlax, and Moebius. The rest of the party go inside his mind and help him clear his thoughts. They defeat Wrexsoul, a manifestation of Cyan's fear and anger. After Kefka has been felled and Kefka's Tower is crumbling, Cyan saves Edgar by using a machine. Gameplay Cyan is a Samurai. His special ability is Bushido, which can have different effects on enemies depending on how long it is charged up. His stats heavily lean towards physical stats, with very Strength and Defense but low Speed and low Magic. He equips katanas (or the Zantetsuken), heavy armor and helmets, and all shields. His Desperation Attack is Tsubame Gaeshi that deals magical damage to one enemy. During a brief period as a party member, he is controlled by an AI. It gives a 1/3 chance to use Fang, otherwise he will attack, with a 1/3 chance to counter any attack. Creation and development Cyan's character stayed consistent during development, but parts of his story were supposed to interact with Angela, an extra character who was cut from the game. She was a "big sister" archetype and had a take-charge, sultry attitude. She would flirt with Cyan, who, considering his personality, would overreact. She had a whip for a weapon.V-Jump issue (in Japanese) Cyan's Bushido skill names are simple, but originally, they were to have more dramatic names, such as Chou Baku Hiryuu Zan ("Super Explosive Flying Dragon Slice"). Musical themes Cyan's theme is reminiscent of the samurai of old, and is the background music for Doma Castle. Cyan's leitmotif is the first character theme reprised in the "Ending Theme". Indirectly, his theme is reprised in the ending theme of Dissidia Final Fantasy. It comprises of the ending themes of the first ten ''Final Fantasy'' games, and because Cyan's leitmotif is played first in the "Ending Theme", his segment is picked to represent Final Fantasy VI. A remixed version of Cyan's theme is used as Hien's theme in Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood. Other appearances Cyan has made appearances in the following games in the ''Final Fantasy'' series: *''Final Fantasy XIV'' as Kaien, the former lord of Doma and the father of the heir, Hien. *''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' as a cameo. *''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' as a playable character. *''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' as a playable character. *''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' as a summonable Legend. *''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' as a playable character. *''Final Fantasy Artniks'' as a series of cards. *''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' as a series of cards. *''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' as a summonable vision. *''Triple Triad'' as a card. Gallery Party Artwork.jpg|Yoshitaka Amano artwork of Cyan along side the rest of the main cast in Final Fantasy VI (Advance). Cyan.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. ChibiCyan.jpg|Chibi artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Cyan Sketch 1.jpg|Sketches by Yoshitaka Amano. Cyan Sketch 2.jpg|Sketch by Yoshitaka Amano. FF6CyanSprites.PNG|Cyan's battle sprites (SNES/PSX/GBA). Cyan and Dancer.png|Cyan and the dancer of Nikeah (GBA). Etymology Cyan's Japanese name, Cayenne, designates a type of chili pepper. Cyan is taken from the Greek kyanos, meaning "dark blue" or "lapis lazuli". Garamonde could be a form of the Old English surname Garamond, or "patron", or a reference to the typeface named after French typesetter Claude Garamond. His Japanese name Kaien, if written with the kanji 海燕, means "sea swallow". This name goes along with Hien's name (meaning "flying swallow"). It's possibly related to his Desperation Attack, Tsubame Gaeshi ("Swallow Reversal"). Trivia *An official piece of artwork for Final Fantasy VI depicts Cyan holding what looks to be a traditional Japanese dango. *Cyan's Desperation Attack, Tsubame Gaeshi, was a famous technique mastered by Sasaki Kojirō, a famed Japanese swordsman in the Sengoku period of feudal Japan. Kojirō was best known to have been slain by Miyamoto Musashi during a duel at the island of Funajima. *Cyan was Hironobu Sakaguchi's favorite character in Final Fantasy VI.[http://replay.web.archive.org/20090215121344/http://totscqcc.hp.infoseek.co.jp/vjamp.htm V Jump September 1994 issue] *In Final Fantasy XIV, a chocobo's feather colors are changed by feeding it different fruit, where each fruit will change the color bias based on an RGB and CMY scale. Feeding the chocobo Doman Plums will increase the Cyan value. References External links *Cyan at Caves of Narshe es:Cyan Garamonde ru:Кайен Гарамонд Category:Characters in Final Fantasy VI Category:Samurai